


never mind.

by cheonsa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, harusnya motivating sih tapi ya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsa/pseuds/cheonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi, Midorima, dan tiket menuju pertandingan nasional. </p><p>(untuk midoakantologi 2015: #1 winter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	never mind.

**Author's Note:**

> x. kuroko no basuke belongs to fujimaki tadatoshi, i own nothing.  
> x. ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu bts yang berjudul intro: never mind, judul juga dari sana.  
> x. warning: mungkin ooc dan pendek, banget. maaf sampah (....)

 

( _even if it’s a road of thorns, we still run._ )

* * *

“Kepalamu penuh salju, Shintaro.”

Pemuda dengan helai-helai sehijau padang rumput hanya menggerakkan tangannya, menyapu bulir-bulir salju di puncak kepala dengan serampangan sebelum kembali mengambil bola di lapangan. Sekali lagi menimangnya sesaat. Sekali lagi melemparkannya, membiarkan bola tersebut dilesatkan oleh jemari dan mendarat mulus ke dalam keranjang basket. Lagi dan lagi, repetisi berulang di hari ini. Sementara Akashi telah selesai dengan latihan pribadinya (dan kebetulan lewat ketika akan ke dapur), Midorima masih berkutat dengan bola basket dan keranjangnya.

Dengan tambahan, musim dingin yang semakin menunjukkan taringnya dan salju yang baru turun tadi pagi. Juga Midorima yang tidak menunjukkan indikasi akan berhenti.

(dari mulutnya terus keluar uap putih seperti teko air yang mendidih, ia lihat, _ia melihat_ )

“Sampai kapan?”

“Sebentar lagi.”

“Itu jawaban yang kudengar satu jam yang lalu.”

“Akashi.”

Alisnya terangkat ketika Midorima berhenti. Tidak melihatnya. Matanya mengarah pada bola basket di tangan namun suaranya tegas.

“Ini kesempatan terakhir kita, kau tahu kan?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada respon seperti anggukan atau kedipan mata. Tetapi Akashi mengiyakan di dalam kepala.

Karena ini memang _tahun terakhir_ mereka dan mereka sama-sama haus kemenangan. Karena mereka sama-sama bekerja keras sampai ke titik ini dan lengah sedikit saja (seperti tidak latihan), semuanya akan hancur berantakan. Walau dalam hati Akashi meyakini bahwa mereka akan (ralat, _pasti_ ) menang, Midorima dan dirinya tetap berusaha keras. Selalu begitu, tiap musim berlalu, tiap datangnya kejuaraan baru.

(tetapi siapa yang tidak khawatir jika salah satu dari mereka memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini, hei.)

“Kau bisa kehabisan cokelat panas dan makan siang.”

Midorima berdecih. Sekali lagi, bola basket itu meluncur dari jemarinya yang memutih, melesat cantik menuju keranjang. Masuk, lagi. Manik hijaunya kini menoleh pada Akashi, tidak melepas pandangannya walau spasi di antara mereka menyempit. Jarinya memperbaiki letak kacamata. Dia tak mengatakan apapun walau langkahnya sudah mencapai lorong, menuju dapur demi cokelat panas.

Di belakangnya Akashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis. _Berhasil._

* * *

 

**fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> h-hai, salam kenal :"D (PULANG SANA)
> 
> sebelumnya, maaf nggak maso (...) (GITU) maaf juga fluffnya gagal (....) (GITU (2)) dan maaf karena pendek, kayaknya saya cuma nyampah aja di sini :") btw nggak, ini nggak canon (...)
> 
> mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :"3


End file.
